rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Calinth Sivaall
"Character Quote" Calinth Sivaall is a captain in the Hyrule Castle Guard who spends much of his time keeping the peace in the town. He is happily engaged to Averine Lassandara, and although they are currently separated, Calinth continues to support her however he can. Description Race: Hylian Sex: Male Age: 27 Height: 6' 1" Weight: 172 lb Hair: Blonde Eyes: Cerulean Skin: Peach The air of authority which surrounds Calinth is in part due to how he presents himself. While not the most physically imposing in the Castle Guard, Calinth is tall with an average build. His strength is apparent but not as intimidating as some of his men’s. Anywhere formality is not required, Calinth often has a smile on his face which makes him more approachable. The captain has blonde hair a shade darker than gold that falls to his upper back when unbound. Typically, however, he keeps bound in a low ponytail. The captain is typically clothed in his uniform with his large sword strapped to his back. When out of uniform, Calinth wears some plain breeches with tall leather boots. His shirt is loose and left half open under a vest. He wears a plain silver ring on his finger to symbolize his engagement to Averine at all times. Even out of uniform Calinth often carries his sword or a smaller regular short sword at his hip. Personality As an officer, Calinth always has an air of authority about him. He is looked up to and respected by his peers, and his orders are followed promptly. While having a reputation for being a bit strict with soldiers under his command, Calinth simply desires the best out of them, and his orders are never unreasonable. He takes his position very seriously and for the most part follows orders he is given to the letter wanting to keep the castle and the down safe above all else. In battle, Calinth will fight until he is no longer able. He will never leave a man behind and will never abandon an innocent. Calinth is very casual and witty with friends regardless of rank and enjoys friendly banter. Level-headed and rational, Calinth is calm under pressure and thinks his actions through. He is very reliable and often acts as an impartial mediator. Calinth and Averine Calinth’s loyalty to the town and his superiors wavers a bit when Averine is thrown into the mix. He is willing to bend but not break a few rules to assist her. While he believes that closing the town’s gates will protect the people, he also sees Averine’s point that it won’t fix the problem. Short of putting others in danger Calinth will help Averine with anything she needs. He often butts head with his fiancée regarding her planning, or rather lack thereof. While Calinth doesn’t necessary take the safe route for things, he doesn’t take unnecessary risk either, and Averine would rather do first think later which Calinth knows will get her into trouble. He worries about friends and is very protective of those he cares for but none more so than Averine. Backstory In Progress Stats Attributes Abilities *Archery 0 *'Melee 3' *Thrown 0 *Integrity 2 *Performance 0 *'Presence 3' *Resistance 2 *Survival 2 *Craft 0 *'Investigation 2' *Lore 1 *Medicine 0 *Occult 0 *Athletics 3 *Awareness 2 *Dodge 1 *Larceny 0 *Stealth 0 *Bureaucracy 2 *Linguistics 0 *Ride 1 *Socialize 0 Specialties: *Melee, Two-Handed Sword, 1 Languages: Hylian, Common Max. Willpower: 4 Max. Health: 50 Max. Magic: 20 Category:Averine Lassandara Category:Tides Of Shadow Category:ToS NPCs